Jahlia's Hope
by Teina Gray
Summary: The Jedi council discovers a new planet. Its primitive inhabitants seem exceptionally strong in the force. Will the council be able to protect this tiny civilization or will the evil Sith conquer and enslave its people? need reviews before I'll continue.


The Jedi council discovers a new planet. Its primitive inhabitants seem exceptionally strong in the force. Will the Jedi council be able to protect this tiny civilization or will the evil Sith conquer and enslave its people?  
  
Authors note:  
  
Please bear with me folks not only is this my first time posting fanfic its also my first time doing any serious writing. So if the story is awful I'm really sorry.  
  
Teina  
  
1.  
  
Sadanria  
  
A dark shadow crept across the triple moons of Sadanria and purple lightning flashed across the night sky. The monsoon season had come again, and the few residents of the tiny planet were preparing for the torrential rains that would last nearly a year. Small floating huts sat moored against concrete pylons in tiny lakes that would soon swell to seas with the coming rains. Sadanria was a harsh planet on the outer rim of the galaxy, sparsely inhabited by a race of humans that had honed their skills with the living force in order to survive.  
  
Every 20 years the rains would come, the only warning, a weeklong solar eclipse that would leave the planet in darkness, as Eros, the solar systems largest planet moved between Sadanria and its small yellow sun. The powerful force of Eros' pull wreaked havoc on the planet's polarity and strange creatures were born in the time of darkness.  
  
Small puffs of dust waifed up from the sandy shores of the lake. The rain had begun to fall. It would not be long now.  
  
With their huts loaded full of provisions the villagers let loose their floating homes. Large colorful sails unfolded to catch the rising winds and carry them to safety. Many would look to the sky as the rains came harder, straining to catch a final glimpse of the stars before the darkness swallowed them whole.  
  
They could feel the night envelop them; they sensed the hunger that was stirring beneath the waves. Many creatures slept during the dry times, waking only when the rains would come, to feed. But the villagers were not without resources. The Living force guided them through the seemingly endless night. Allowing them to see what could not bee seen, and escape the jaws of many hungry beasts.  
  
One hut remained near the shore waiting, it's lone occupant watching patiently, searching the receding shoreline for stragglers as her home was tossed violently in the waves. She would remain until the last hut was gone from view, then she would open her mind and seek out any life forms that may have been left behind. Her name was Jahlia and she was born the first night of the last monsoon. Many considered her birth an ill omen, for nothing good ever came of the darkness.  
  
She looked out over the turbulent waters and silently watched as the last hut faded from veiw. A few moments later she began her search, feeling her way across the remaining landscape. She stood trancelike for some time while the winds whipped at her robes, nearly knocking her from her platform, but she was unable to sense anything. The land was deserted, all living things had taken to the air or searched for refuge in the turbulent sea.  
  
Turning her face skyward she closed her eyes against the rain and extended her search towards the heavens.she could feel the presence of the airborne creatures gliding serenely on gentle breezes above the heavy clouds. She opened her mind further stretching her vision deeper into the night sky. The coldness of space chilled her to the bone but she continued her journey seeking what she knew could not exist, but curious none the less. Nearly an hour past and she still searched further exploring the energy of space, marveling in its vastness and beauty.  
  
Lightning struck, illuminating the darkened sky, casting an eerie glow on the solemn face of the watcher, her long raven hair plastered against her robes shone purple in the lightning strike. Seconds later the ear splitting crack of the thunder broke her concentration, returning her to the deluge, but for a fleeting moment she was certain she had sensed something.  
  
Time was running short; the heavy winds were drawing Jahlia dangerously close to the now rocky shore. She released her sail and guided the winds to take her towards the others. The faint sensation of life that she had felt in the depths of space was the furthest thing from her mind. 


End file.
